In electrophotographic and electrostatic printing processes (collectively electrographic processes), an electrostatic image is formed on the surface of a photoreceptive element or dielectric element, respectively. The photoreceptive element or dielectric element may be an intermediate transfer drum or belt or the substrate for the final toned image itself, as described by Schmidt, S. P. and Larson, J. R. in Handbook of Imaging Materials Diamond, A. S., Ed: Marcel Dekker: New York; Chapter 6, pp 227–252, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,983, 4,321,404, and 4,268,598.
In electrostatic printing, a latent image is typically formed by (1) placing a charge image onto a dielectric element (typically the receiving substrate) in selected areas of the element with an electrostatic writing stylus or its equivalent to form a charge image, (2) applying toner to the charge image, and (3) fixing the toned image. An example of this type of process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,259.
In electrophotographic printing, also referred to as xerography, electrophotographic technology is used to produce images on a final image receptor, such as paper, film, or the like. Electrophotographic technology is incorporated into a wide range of equipment including photocopiers, laser printers, facsimile machines, and the like.
Electrophotography typically involves the use of a reusable, light sensitive, temporary image receptor, known as a photoreceptor, in the process of producing an electrophotographic image on a final, permanent image receptor. A representative electrophotographic process, discharged area development, involves a series of steps to produce an image on a receptor, including charging, exposure, development, transfer, fusing, cleaning, and erasure.
In the charging step, a photoreceptor is substantially uniformly covered with charge of a desired polarity to achieve a first potential, either negative or positive, typically with a corona or charging roller. In the exposure step, an optical system, typically a laser scanner or diode array, forms a latent image by selectively discharging the charged surface of the photoreceptor to achieve a second potential in an imagewise manner corresponding to the desired image to be formed on the final image receptor. In the development step, toner particles of the appropriate polarity are generally brought into contact with the latent image on the photoreceptor, typically using a developer electrically-biased to a potential of the same polarity as the toner polarity and intermediate in potential between the first and second potentials. The toner particles migrate to the photoreceptor and selectively adhere to the latent image via electrostatic forces, forming a toned image on the photoreceptor.
In the transfer step, the toned image is transferred from the photoreceptor to the desired final image receptor; an intermediate transfer element is sometimes used to effect transfer of the toned image from the photoreceptor with subsequent transfer of the toned image to a final image receptor. The image may be transferred by physical pressure and contact of the toner, with selective adhesion to a target intermediate or final image receptor as compared to the surface from which it is transferred. Alternatively, the toner may be transferred in a liquid system optionally using an electrostatic assist as discussed in more detail below. In the fusing step, the toned image on the final image receptor is heated to soften or melt the toner particles, thereby fusing the toned image to the final receptor. An alternative fusing method involves fixing the toner to the final receptor under pressure with or without heat. In the cleaning step, residual toner remaining on the photoreceptor is removed.
Finally, in the erasing step, the photoreceptor charge is reduced to a substantially uniformly low value by exposure to light of a particular wavelength band, thereby removing remnants of the original latent image and preparing the photoreceptor for the next imaging cycle.
Two types of toner are in widespread, commercial use: liquid toner and dry toner. The term “dry” does not mean that the dry toner is totally free of any liquid constituents, but connotes that the toner particles do not contain any significant amount of solvent, e.g., typically less than 10 weight percent solvent (generally, dry toner is as dry as is reasonably practical in terms of solvent content), and are capable of carrying a triboelectric charge. This distinguishes dry toner particles from liquid toner particles.
A typical liquid toner composition generally includes toner particles suspended or dispersed in a liquid carrier. The liquid carrier is typically nonconductive dispersant, to avoid discharging the latent electrostatic image. Liquid toner particles are generally solvated to some degree in the liquid carrier (or carrier liquid), typically in more than 50 weight percent of a low polarity, low dielectric constant, substantially nonaqueous carrier solvent. Liquid toner particles are generally chemically charged using polar groups that dissociate in the carrier solvent, but do not carry a triboelectric charge while solvated and/or dispersed in the liquid carrier. Liquid toner particles are also typically smaller than dry toner particles. Because of their small particle size, ranging from sub-micron to about 5 microns, liquid toners are capable of producing very high-resolution toned images.
A typical toner particle for a liquid toner composition generally comprises a visual enhancement additive (for example, a colored pigment particle) and a polymeric binder. The polymeric binder fulfills functions both during and after the electrophotographic process. With respect to processability, the character of the binder impacts charging and charge stability, flow, and fusing characteristics of the toner particles. These characteristics are important to achieve good performance during development, transfer, and fusing. After an image is formed on the final receptor, the nature of the binder (e.g. glass transition temperature, melt viscosity, molecular weight) and the fusing conditions (e.g. temperature, pressure and fuser configuration) impact durability (e.g. blocking and erasure resistance), adhesion to the receptor, gloss, and the like.
Polymeric binder materials suitable for use in liquid toner particles typically exhibit glass transition temperatures of about −24° C. to 55° C., which is lower than the range of glass transition temperatures (50–100° C.) typical for polymeric binders used in dry toner particles. In particular, some liquid toners are known to incorporate polymeric binders exhibiting glass transition temperatures (Tg) below room temperature (25° C.) in order to rapidly self fix, e.g. by film formation, in the liquid electrophotographic imaging process; see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,363. However, such liquid toners are also known to exhibit inferior image durability resulting from the low Tg (e.g. poor blocking and erasure resistance). In addition, such toners, while suitable for transfer processes involving contact adhesive forces, are generally unsuitable for transfer processes involving an electrostatic transfer assist due to the extreme tackiness of the toner films after fusing the toned image to a final image receptor. Also low Tg toners are more sensitive to cohesive transfer failure (film split), and are more difficult to clean (sticky) from photoreceptors or intermediate transfer elements.
In other printing processes using liquid toners, self-fixing is not required. In such a system, the image developed on the photoconductive surface is transferred to an intermediate transfer belt (“ITB”) or intermediate transfer member (“ITM”) or directly to a print medium without film formation at this stage. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,410,392 to Landa, issued on Apr. 25, 1995; and 5,115,277 to Camis, issued on May 19, 1992. In such a system, this transfer of discrete toner particles in image form is carried out using a combination of mechanical forces, electrostatic forces, and thermal energy. In the system particularly described in the '277 patent, DC bias voltage is connected to an inner sleeve member to develop electrostatic forces at the surface of the print medium for assisting in the efficient transfer of color images.
The toner particles used in such a system have been previously prepared using conventional polymeric binder materials, and not polymers made using an organosol process (described in more detail below). Thus, for example the '392 patent states that the liquid developer to be used in the disclosed system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,651 to Landa, issued on Dec. 27, 1988. This patent discloses liquid toners made by heating a preformed high Tg polymer resin in a carrier liquid to an elevated temperature sufficiently high for the carrier liquid to soften or plasticize the resin, adding a pigment, and exposing the resulting high temperature dispersion to a high energy mixing or milling process.
Although such non self-fixing liquid toners using higher Tg (Tg generally greater than or equal to about 60° C.) polymeric binders should have good image durability, such toners are known to exhibit other problems related to the choice of polymeric binder, including image defects due to the inability of the liquid toner to rapidly self fix in the imaging process, poor charging and charge stability, poor stability with respect to agglomeration or aggregation in storage, poor sedimentation stability in storage, and the requirement that high fusing temperatures of about 200–250° C. be used in order to soften or melt the toner particles and thereby adequately fuse the toner to the final image receptor.
To overcome the durability deficiencies, polymeric materials selected for use in both nonfilm-forming liquid toners and dry toners more typically exhibit a range of Tg of at least about 55–65° C. in order to obtain good blocking resistance after fusing, yet typically require high fusing temperatures of about 200–250° C. in order to soften or melt the toner particles and thereby adequately fuse the toner to the final image receptor. High fusing temperatures are a disadvantage for dry toners because of the long warm-up time and higher energy consumption associated with high temperature fusing, and because of the risk of fire associated with fusing toner to paper at temperatures above the autoignition temperature of paper (233° C.).
In addition, some liquid and dry toners using high Tg polymeric binders are known to exhibit undesirable partial transfer (offset) of the toned image from the final image receptor to the fuser surface at temperatures above or below the optimal fusing temperature, requiring the use of low surface energy materials in the fuser surface or the application of fuser oils to prevent offset. Alternatively, various lubricants or waxes have been physically blended into the dry toner particles during fabrication to act as release or slip agents; however, because these waxes are not chemically bonded to the polymeric binder, they may adversely affect triboelectric charging of the toner particle or may migrate from the toner particle and contaminate the photoreceptor, an intermediate transfer element, the fuser element, or other surfaces critical to the electrophotographic process.
In addition to the polymeric binder and the visual enhancement additive, liquid toner compositions can optionally include other additives. For example, charge control agents can be added to impart an electrostatic charge on the toner particles. Dispersing agents can be added to provide colloidal stability, aid fixing of the image, and provide charged or charging sites for the particle surface. Dispersing agents are commonly added to liquid toner compositions because toner particle concentrations are high (inter-particle distances are small) and electrical double-layer effects alone will not adequately stabilize the dispersion with respect to aggregation or agglomeration. Release agents can also be used to help prevent the toner from sticking to fuser rolls when those are used. Other additives include antioxidants, ultraviolet stabilizers, fungicides, bactericides, flow control agents, and the like.
One fabrication technique involves synthesizing an amphipathic copolymeric binder dispersed in a liquid carrier to form an organosol, then mixing the formed organosol with other ingredients to form a liquid toner composition. Typically, organosols are synthesized by nonaqueous dispersion polymerization of polymerizable compounds (e.g. monomers) to form copolymeric binder particles that are dispersed in a low dielectric hydrocarbon solvent (carrier liquid). These dispersed copolymer particles are sterically-stabilized with respect to aggregation by chemical bonding of a steric stabilizer (e.g. graft stabilizer), solvated by the carrier liquid, to the dispersed core particles as they are formed in the polymerization. Details of the mechanism of such steric stabilization are described in Napper, D. H., “Polymeric Stabilization of Colloidal Dispersions,” Academic Press, New York, N.Y., 1983. Procedures for synthesizing self-stable organosols are described in “Dispersion Polymerization in Organic Media,” K. E. J. Barrett, ed., John Wiley: New York, N.Y., 1975.
Liquid toner compositions have been manufactured using dispersion polymerization in low polarity, low dielectric constant carrier solvents for use in making relatively low glass transition temperature (Tg≦30° C.) film-forming liquid toners that undergo rapid self-fixing in the electrophotographic imaging process. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,886,067 and 6,103,781. Organosols have also been prepared for use in making intermediate glass transition temperature (Tg between 30–55° C.) liquid electrostatic toners for use in electrostatic stylus printers. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,363 B1. A representative non-aqueous dispersion polymerization method for forming an organosol is a free radical polymerization carried out when one or more ethylenically-unsaturated monomers, soluble in a hydrocarbon medium, are polymerized in the presence of a preformed, polymerizable solution polymer (e.g. a graft stabilizer or “living” polymer). See U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,363.
Once the organosol has been formed, one or more additives can be incorporated, as desired. For example, one or more visual enhancement additives and/or charge control agents can be incorporated. The composition can then subjected to one or more mixing processes, such as homogenization, microfluidization, ball-milling, attritor milling, high energy bead (sand) milling, basket milling or other techniques known in the art to reduce particle size in a dispersion. The mixing process acts to break down aggregated visual enhancement additive particles, when present, into primary particles (having a diameter in the range of 0.05 to 1.0 microns) and may also partially shred the dispersed copolymeric binder into fragments that can associate with the surface of the visual enhancement additive.
According to this embodiment, the dispersed copolymer or fragments derived from the copolymer then associate with the visual enhancement additive, for example, by adsorbing to or adhering to the surface of the visual enhancement additive, thereby forming toner particles. The result is a sterically-stabilized, nonaqueous dispersion of toner particles having a size in the range of about 0.1 to 2.0 microns, with typical toner particle diameters in the range 0.1 to 0.5 microns. In some embodiments, one or more charge control agents can be added before or after mixing, if desired.
Several characteristics of liquid toner compositions are important to provide high quality images. Toner particle size and charge characteristics are especially important to form high quality images with good resolution. Further, rapid self-fixing of the toner particles is an important requirement for some liquid electrophotographic printing applications, e.g. to avoid printing defects (such as smearing or trailing-edge tailing) and incomplete transfer in high-speed printing. For example, in organosol toner compositions that exhibit low Tgs, the resulting film that is formed during the imaging process may be sticky and cohesively weak under transfer conditions. This may result in image splitting or undesired residue left on the photoreceptor or intermediate image receptor surfaces. Another important consideration in formulating a liquid toner composition relates to the durability and archivability of the image on the final receptor. Erasure resistance, e.g. resistance to removal or damage of the toned image by abrasion, particularly by abrasion from natural or synthetic rubber erasers commonly used to remove extraneous pencil or pen markings, is a desirable characteristic of liquid toner particles.
Another important consideration in formulating a liquid toner is the tack of the image on the final receptor. It is desirable for the image on the final receptor to be essentially tack-free over a fairly wide range of temperatures. If the image has a residual tack, then the image can become embossed or picked off when placed in contact with another surface (also referred to as blocking). This is particularly a problem when printed sheets are placed in a stack. Resistance of the image on the final image receptor to damage by blocking to the receptor (or to other toned surfaces) is another desirable characteristic of liquid toner particles.
To address this concern, a film laminate or protective layer may be placed over the surface of the image. This laminate often acts to increase the effective dot gain of the image, thereby interfering with the color rendition of a color composite. In addition, lamination of a protective layer over a final image surface adds both extra cost of materials and extra process steps to apply the protective layer, and may be unacceptable for certain printing applications (e.g. plain paper copying or printing).
Various methods have been used to address the drawbacks caused by lamination. For example, approaches have employed radiation or catalytic curing methods to cure or crosslink the liquid toner after the development step in order to eliminate tack. Such curing processes are generally too slow for use in high speed printing processes. In addition, such curing methods can add significantly to the expense of the printing process. The curable liquid toners frequently exhibit poor self stability and can result in brittleness of the printed ink.
Another method to improve the durability of liquid toned images and address the drawbacks of lamination is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,781. U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,781 describes a liquid ink composition containing organosols having side-chain or main-chain crystallizable polymeric moieties. At column 6, lines 53–60, the authors describe a binder resin that is an amphipathic copolymer dispersed in a liquid carrier (also known as an organosol) that includes a high molecular weight (co)polymeric steric stabilizer covalently bonded to an insoluble, thermoplastic (co)polymeric core. The steric stabilizer includes a crystallizable polymeric moiety that is capable of independently and reversibly crystallizing at or above room temperature (22° C.).
According to the authors, superior stability of the dispersed toner particles with respect to aggregation is obtained when at least one of the polymers or copolymers (denoted as the stabilizer) is an amphipathic substance containing at least one oligomeric or polymeric component having a weight-average molecular weight of at least 5,000 which is solvated by the liquid carrier. In other words, the selected stabilizer, if present as an independent molecule, would have some finite solubility in the liquid carrier. Generally, this requirement is met if the absolute difference in Hildebrand solubility parameter between the steric stabilizer and the solvent is less than or equal to 3.0 MPa1/2.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,781, the composition of the insoluble resin core is preferentially manipulated such that the organosol exhibits an effective glass transition temperature (Tg) of less than 22° C., more preferably less than 6° C. Controlling the glass transition temperature allows one to formulate an ink composition containing the resin as a major component to undergo rapid film formation (rapid self-fixing) in liquid electrophotographic printing or imaging processes using offset transfer processes carried out at temperatures greater than the core Tg. Preferably, the offset transfer process is carried out at a temperature at or above 22° C. (Column 10, lines 36–46). The presence of the crystallizable polymeric moiety that is capable of independently and reversibly crystallizing at or above room temperature (22° C.) acts to protect the soft, tacky, low Tg insoluble resin core after fusing to the final image receptor. This acts to improve the blocking and erasure resistance of the fused, toned image at temperatures up to the crystallization temperature (melting point) of the crystallizable polymeric moiety.
Liquid inks using gel organosol compositions have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,363, and also in WO 01/79316, WO 01/79363, and WO 01/79364. These systems are designed to provide toner compositions that will form films at room temperature and without specific drying procedures or heating elements. See, for example the US '363 patent at column 15, lines 50–63. Thus, the Tg of the toner materials described in these patents and applications specifically are described to be low as part of ability to form a film at room temperature.